


Win - Win

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: In essence it was a cute date idea. Jae had a new 2-player game he wanted to try out, so he spent the entire evening setting up, new controllers and all.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Win - Win

In essence it was a cute date idea. Jae had a new 2-player game he wanted to try out, so he spent the entire evening setting up, new controllers and all. You were a decent gamer on your part, but your playing hours definitely could not match up to Jae’s. The concept of the game was entirely new to you, but that seemed to just make Jae even more eager to play with you, “ _I’ll hard carry you babe. Ain’t that cute?”_

It did sound cute, you weren’t gonna lie, so that was how you ended up at his place, snacks in hand, hair and makeup done and wearing one of his oversized sweaters over your tennis skirt. Jae cooed at your appearance, before shoving you a cat ear headphones, telling you it would truly complete your gamer girl look.

It was peaceful and you were having fun, so far, nestled next to him on his bed, eyes on the screen in front. What could go wrong in a lazy gaming session anyway?

You were so wrong. It was cute when the both of you died within the first 2 tries. But 30 minutes in and you barely got over the second level. You spammed the attack button repeatedly, only to get the Defeat screen blinking at you tauntingly.

Jae laughed next to you, as he threw his character over the cliff to restart the game. You felt dumb, and equally frustrated, especially at the fact that you were the only one struggling with it now, with him already picking up the mechanics of the game 5 minutes in. You huffed out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, fanning your face, slightly regretting your wardrobe choice now.

Jae chuckled next to you, “Babe you gotta, wait, aim and _then_ shoot. In that order.”

You looked at the screen pointedly, “What do you think I’ve been doing for the past hour?”

“You aimed, waited and then tried to shoot.” He said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

“This is stupid.” You said, yanking the headphones off your head.

He reached out towards your wrist, gently grasping, “Hey, hey, calm down. You’re not stupid.”

You looked at him directly, “The _game’s_ stupid, not me.”

He chuckled, which was probably not an appropriate response but he couldn’t help it, seeing your eyebrows furrowed and bottom lips nervously tugged between your teeth as you stressed out. _Cute_. “Babe, it’s just a game.”

You pulled your hand away from him, throwing the controller over the pillow next to you, “Then why are you so into it?”

Jae stilled, stifling a smile. He wasn’t exactly into the game either truth be told, but he was definitely into you. Especially with how cute you looked when you were annoyed and ready to rage quit.

Exactly 2 seconds passed in silence before he was grasping your wrist again, “ _Ah_ , what the hell.” he tugged you closer to him, joystick forgotten by his side.

He tilted his head to the side, fully kissing you as he pulled you towards him. It was messy, the clashing of your lips midway, his fingers circling your wrist, your hands grabbing his hoodie, before pushing his chest as you moved to sit on his lap, the kiss never disconnecting throughout, progressing into a full-fledged makeout session.

You whined in annoyance, you came here to fight, and you were ready to argue with the game developers, but your body had a mind of its own, refusing to pull away from how good Jae’s lips and tongue felt on your own. You balled your fists on his chest, pressing onto him as a form of small protest, and he groaned, causing what little control you still had to waver.

His fingers that were wound around your right wrist were still there, thumb feeling your pulse point but his other hand started fiddling with the edge of your skirt, brushing your thigh in the process. You shifted, pressing yourself onto him when you felt his hand fondling with your thigh, moving closer and closer towards your core.

Jae wasted no time, skilled fingers pushing your panties to the side, smirking into the kiss when he felt how wet you were, and pressing the tip of his finger in front of your opening. You failed to contain your moan when he started drawing circles with his middle finger, and you eventually broke away from the kiss, gasping when you felt the slender digit entering you, speed painfully slow, making you aware of every crook of his finger.

He pulled out, the tip of his finger scraping your inner walls, and then pushed in again, wiggling his finger as he did so, pressing on all your sensitive points, making you quiver on top of him, your fists pressing harder into his chest. “ _Jae_..” you sighed.

He hummed in response, moving to insert another finger into you, pumping them fast, cutting off your attempt at speaking. Your fingers were shaking as you unfurled them, grabbing his shoulders instead as you struggled to keep your eyes open. Instinctively, with his shoulders somewhat stabilising you, you started fucking yourself onto his fingers, him fully cooperating by thrusting his fingers into you every time you sunk down, and pulling them out each time you lifted your hips. The two of you found a rhythm fairly quickly, and with the way his palm was pressing into your clit with every bounce, you were thrown off the edge fairly quickly too.

Your impending orgasm was felt by both of you. You, through the way you felt your stomach sinking lower and lower, feeling like someone poured gasoline onto your lower region. Him, through the way you couldn’t keep your eyes open anymore, teeth abusing your swollen lower lips at this point, and the feel of your cunt clamping down onto his fingers, no longer unclenching.

“That’s it, come on my fingers.”

Not like you needed to be told, but hearing him say it gave you that final push, feeling the knot in your lower abdomen unraveling, the instant wave of euphoria flooding your senses. The way your body trembled in a pleasurable state on top of him caused Jae to groan sinfully, pride swelling in his chest as he slowed down his fingering speed, eventually stopping with his fingers fully sheathed in you and you rocking your hips lazily.

He dragged his fingers out of you, smiling when you flopped onto his body, face buried in his chest. “My fingers are _that_ good huh?”

You whipped your head up, making a face at him and he laughed. “Feel better now? Up for another round?” He nodded towards the screen.

You pressed your fingers into his chest, “Are you serious right now?”

“If we win, you’ll feel better. If we lose, you’ll get frustrated and I’ll get to fuck you out of your frustration again. Win-win for me.” He chuckled.

You furrowed your eyebrows in feigned annoyance, “How would you like it if I just randomly drag you out midgame and starting jerking you off?”

“I’d like that very much actually.”

You groaned, “You would, wouldn’t you.”

He kissed your cheek, laughing, “Win-win-win.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a requested work.  
> archives.


End file.
